powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Antberry
Antberry '''is an Ant/Eel/Slime themed Nighlok, who can spit a special liquid called Sanzu Slime to make his opponents slimy so he can counter their attacks and to make them drop their weapons. He serves Octoroo. Antberry serves as the main antagonist of the episode "The Blue and the Gold". Biography Antberry is one of Nighloks. Antberry could spit the special liquid called Sanzu Slime that can make his opponents slimy so he can counter their attacks and make them drop their weapons. He also can make energy blasts and is armed with a sword. In the fifteenth episode Antberry was hired by Octoroo to steal toys of children in Panorama City and then bring them to the forest, cut them with magical axe and throw them in the magical well, which will unleash their energy and open a portal, which will unleash Sanzu River on Earth. Antberry stole toys of numerous children in city, including Spike. Then he brought them to the forest and started ritual. Octoroo protected place of ritual with magical barriers. However Kevin and Antonio found the place of ritual and Octoroo noticed them and fired at Power Rangers with his magic. Because of the barriers, Kevin and Antonio couldn't connect their friends. Octoroo then told rangers who is he. Kevin and Antonio morphed but Antberry spat at them with his slime and made rangers slimy so they couldn't handle their swords. Heroes tried to battle Antberry in hand to hand fight, but his body was also slimy and he easily defeated them. Octoroo then used his magic and sent rangers away. Octoroo sent Moogers to destroy Kevin and Antonio and told Antberry to continue ritual. But Antberry realized that his axe was dull and covered with slime. Octoroo told him to sharp axe and then continue ritual. Antberry was sharping an axe, but he was doing it long, so Octoroo said that Antberry is slow as slug and even threatened to sent him in the well instead of toys. Later Antberry finally sharped axe and Octoroo told him to cut a scooter, but Kevin fired at Antberry, forcing him to drop axe in rhe well, ending Octoroo's plan. Kevin and Antonio battled Moogers and then left. Octoroo and Antberry followed them and Antberry battled them again again defeated them with his slime. Then other rangers arrived and helped their friends. While Octoroo left, Antberry fought rangers and Jayden defeated him by burning his slime with his sword and Kevin and Antonio battled him and destroyed him by throwing him in the well. Antberry then returned as Mega Monster and battled Samurai Megazord. Antberry fought Megazord. He used his slime and spat it on Megazord, knocking Octozord out of Megazord, and holded it. However Antonio pulled out of his grip by unleashing smoke on Nighlok and rangers restored Zord and freezed Antberry with freeze beath. Antberry was destroyed by the samurai strike of Octo Spear Megazord. Antberry later attended a Halloween party at the Nighlok Heaven where he recounts his battles with the Samurai Rangers. Personality Antberry was cunning, arrogant and confident Nighlok, who enjoyed spitting his slime on his enemies and won't stop to destroy the Power Rangers. But he is also loyal to Octoroo. Powers And Abilities * '''Sanzu Slime: '''Antberry can spit out a large amount of slime slippery enough so that the rangers cannot hold their weapons. It can even knock the octo spear megazord back into the Samurai Megazord. * '''Strength * Energy Blasts Arsenal * Sword: 'Antberry is armed with a sword in battle. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Antberry is voiced by Barnie Duncan. * In Party Monsters, his voice actor was credited by Dean Young. Notes * Antberry has similiraties with Slickagon from Jungle Fury, because they are both slime themed. Appearances * Power Rangers Samurai **'Episode 15: The Blue and the Gold **'Halloween Special:' Party Monsters See Also Category:Nighloks Category:Octoroo's Monsters Category:Samurai Monsters Category:Yokai Themed Villains